


От юнги до капитана

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед первым матчем в качестве капитана Джордан сидел в раздевалке и немигающим взглядом смотрел в пространство перед собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От юнги до капитана

На лежавшей на полу скомканной передовице Liverpool Echo виднелся набранный самым крупным из возможных кеглем заголовок: "От юнги до капитана: ветер в спину?"

Джордан сидел на лавке в раздевалке и немигающим взглядом смотрел в пространство перед собой. 

_"...но не слишком ли велики эти бутсы для двадцатипятилетнего Хэндерсона? В прошлом сезоне его кандидатура на эту роль нередко вызывала критику как со стороны экспертов, так и с точки зрения..."_

Шершавые края повязки щекотали кончики пальцев. Джордан медленно поворачивал в ладонях кусок грубоватой ткани, будто бы пытаясь прощупать каждую его нитку и каждый узелок. Вслепую, не опуская взгляд — стоит лишь на мгновение посмотреть вниз, и перед глазами снова встанет написанное на ней слово. Он и так видел его столь часто, что жалел, что не может разучиться понимать буквы английского алфавита. 

_"...ещё одним доказательством того, что, возможно, эта ноша может оказаться слишком тяжёлой для юноши из Сандерленда, стали события, произошедшие во время матча с турецким "Бешикташем", когда..."_

С раннего утра ему пришлось проходить через бесконечную вереницу репортёров, соединяя в разном порядке слова "гордый", "Стиви", "уверенность", "счастлив", "большая ответственность", "усердный труд и самоотдача". С сегодняшнего дня это тоже было его работой: доказывать всем вокруг, что ты на седьмом небе от счастья и уверен в себе не меньше, чем Елизавета II. Особенно когда складывать в предложения хочется совсем другие слова: "растерянный", "слишком большая ответственность", "пожалуйста, пусть Стиви вернётся", "волнение".

"Не уверен". 

"Страх".

За дверью раздевалки послышались шаги: слишком лёгкие, чтобы не быть слишком узнаваемыми.

— Эй, ты что, часовой пояс перепутал после отпуска? — Адам с грохотом распахнул дверь, заливаясь извечным смехом. 

Джордан медленно перевёл на него взгляд, и улыбка моментально сползла с лица Адама. Почти кошачьими прыжками он за три шага преодолел расстояние до лавки и мягко опустился рядом, отодвинув смятые газетные листы.

— Мало пользы от такого чтива.

Джордан нахмурил брови. Он застыл на мгновение, будто бы колеблясь и сомневаясь, и резко выдохнул. 

— Я не он, Адам, понимаешь? — пробормотал он. — Все ждут, что сегодня на поле выйдет Стиви десятилетней давности, смелый, самоотверженный, чертовски талантливый, дух города и клуба, сросшийся с этой повязкой. Да только вот я не Стиви. И я не могу им стать. Никогда. Мне это не по силам. 

Пальцы продолжали нервно изучать острые края повязки. 

— Правда в том, что нам не нужен второй Стивен Джеррард, — с уверенностью в голосе произнёс Адам. — Нам нужен первый Джордан Хэндерсон. 

Джордан бросил взгляд на эти чуть поднятые уголки губ, на эти ямочки на щеках, и вдруг почувствовал, что уже не так сильно хочется произносить слово "страх" перед репортёрами.

— Когда-нибудь они это поймут. Вот увидишь, капитан. Мой капитан, – прошептал Адам, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу, и медленно накрыл своими ладонями руку Джордана с зажатой в ней повязкой.


End file.
